


Pack

by njk19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Peter, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, M/M, McCall Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19
Summary: Pack group chat. Chris and Melissa are together. They adopted Theo and Alec.





	Pack

**Scott** : Theo answer your damn phone

 **Theo** : I'm dead no

 **Scott** : huh

 **Chris** : hey Theo son what's up

 **Theo** : ohhh erm nothing im good absolutely amazing dad never better you know me

 **Melissa** : now I'm worried what's going on? You and Alec didn't come home last night

 **Theo** : blame anyone but me

**Theo Raeken left the conversation**

**Melissa** : right someone better tell me what's going on? Scott what's happening with your little brothers

 **Scott** : idk

 **Melissa** : well you should. They are your pack. Also your adoptive younger brothers. I specifically asked you to keep an eye on them and make sure they are ok. So help me god. Someone tell me how are my boys?

 **Liam** : hungover?

 **Chris** : where are they? &what happened?

**Chris Argent added Theo Raeken to the conversation**

**Liam** : well me, Corey, mason, Alec, Nolan, Ethan, Jackson, Brett and Theo went out. Alecs idea to cheer Theo up you know?

 **Liam** : found a cool bar, snuck in, got drunk...

 **Liam** : Brett punched a guy for trying to chat up Nolan right in front of him

 **Liam** : I accidentally threw a random strangers cocktail over some slut who wouldn't move out of theos personal space when he was uncomfortable and close to tears.

 **Liam** : Theo laughed his ass off, a guy happened to come up who was said sluts friend and went to punch me Theo got there first and punched the guy((MY HERO)) I really do love my boyfriend. Anyways...

 **Liam** : Ethan threatened to break up with Jackson if he didn't cuddle him such sappy drunks they both are

 **Liam** : corey and mason had invisible sex somewhere in the bar which gross can you not

 **Liam** : Alec didn't do anything which is quite surprising tbf he's normally the one getting us kicked out of places

 **Liam** : we got kicked out on our way to Jackson's we made a quick stop to get a shit load of pizzas bumped into Derek and his new gf. WHICH WOW SINCE WHEN DID HE HAVE A GF.

 **Liam** : Theo then found a shopping trolley and sat in it mason tried to get in then fell out causing the trolley to roll down the hill and Theo to go straight into a car (it was parked)) we all ran of course 

 **Liam** : corey and Jackson decided to go invisible and start freaking loads of people out which was hilarious btw 

 **Liam** : Theo and Alec then tried to catch a bird to take it home with them. It didn't work Alec got shit on then the bird tried to attack Theo

 **Liam** : all ended up at Jackson's as his parent are away for the weekend. Decided we wanted to get even more drunk. So that's what we did.

 **Liam** : now we are at Jackson's pretty damn dead

 **Scott** : how come the rest of us miss out on the fun

 **Lydia** : it seems the puppy pack +Ethan and Jackson know how to have a night out. I'm coming next time.

 **Theo** : it feels like I have the spikes off a hedgehog stabbing me in the eyeballs, while my brain is being stamped on by 100 elephants, my mouth feels dryer than a nuns fanny. I need help pls mom, dad or Scotty come and get me. I at least need to say my goodbyes before I die off a nasty ass hangover.  Pls I am begging you :( :'( I'm never going out again I prefer being a nerd I hate everyone

 **Scott** : I will come pick you up theodork

 **Theo** : omg thank you best brother ever I love you

 **Scott** : ahahahaha I love you too bro

 **Alec** : hey what about me asshole

 **Peter** : Theo your such a drama queen

 **Theo** : you heal faster. Piss off.

 **Jordan** : hey don't talk to my peter like that kid

 **Theo** : well get him not to be a complete prick then I will consider it shit for brains

 **Jordan** : this is Peter we are talking about. That will never in a million years happen. He's a dick.

 **Peter** : I am here you know

 **Alec** : WHAT????

 **Alec** : MY PETER

 **Theo** : ^

 **Liam** : ^^

 **Lori** : ^^^

 **Brett** : ^^^^

 **Nolan** : ^^^^^

 **Corey** : ^^^^^^

 **Stiles** : ^^^^^^^

 **Mason** : ^^^^^^^^

 **Jordan** : right stop. The fuck is your problem?

 **Peter** : ^^what he said

 **Jordan** : you know what Peter you fuck off

 **Peter** : Jesus how come they piss you off and YOU TAKE IT OUT ON ME YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND. HUH? ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME OR SOMETHING. fuck this.

**Peter Hale left the conversation**

**Jordan** : FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. I'M A PRICK. :(

**Jordan Parrish added Peter Hale the conversation**

**Peter Hale left the conversation**

**Jordan Parrish added Peter Hale to the conversation**

**Jordan** : Peter wait please I'm begging you I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be a dick. I just get so frustrated with keeping our relationship a secret 

 **Peter** : you think I want this? I only did it because I though you wanted too 

 **Jordan** : we are idiots. I'm so fucking sorry Peter I love you so much babe

 **Peter** : You still have to make it up to me!! Love you too gorgeous♡♡♡

 **Derek** : wtf did I miss :/

 **Malia** : shut up Derek... how's your girlfriend?

 **Derek** : Girlfriend? What girlfriend? 

 **Theo** : Last night. Pizza shop. Blonde hair down to her waist. Pretty. Green eyes. Pale skin. I can even tell you what she was wearing if you want? 

 **Derek** : ohhhhh shit. Also I'm happy for you uncle Peter. Jordan don't fucking hurt him or I will slit your throat. 

 **Theo** : I'm happy for you Peter and Jordan. 

 **Chris** : Although I never in a million years would have thought you and Peter would be together you both seem happy. It's good to see you happy Peter. 

 **Peter** : Thank you he truly means the world to me. 

 **Allison** : wow me and kira go away for one night and this happens fs

 **Melissa** : You boys are so grounded 

 **Theo** : It's not fair it was Alecs fault! Can I still see Liam? 

 **Liam** : Please can I still see Theo I hate not being around him please I promise to be good I need my anchor 


End file.
